MLP: High School Adventures/Episode 2
More New Faces 'is the second episode of the ''High School Adventures series. Summary After Math class, Crescent Belle has a bit of an awkward encounter with a handsome stallion. Characters * Crescent Belle * Pyrohoof * Willowshy * Mrs Sprinkles (debut) * Pinkie Pie * Lily Blossom * Balloon Pop (debut) * Gingerbella (debut) * Shadow Gloom (debut) * Rarity * Twilight Sparkle * Maryanne * Cherry Pie * Flamenco (debut) * Madame Dollops (debut) * Windy Rush (debut) * Rainbow Surf (debut) * Clementine (debut) * Cortland (debut) * Madame Dollops (debut) Story ~(Scene: Math classroom)~ (Students have already sat at their seats. Pyrohoof and Willowshy had their desks next to each other's. The math teacher is Mrs. Sprinkies---an alicorn with a light orange coat, her long, wavy mane is striped with salmon and pink. She turns to face Crescent, who stood at the front of the class.) * '''Mrs. Sprinkles: ...Well, thank you for the introduction, Crescent Belle. You may sit down now. (looks around) You can take the empty desk next to Willowshy. (Crescent nods and trots over to the empty desk. She takes a seat there.) * Willowshy: (very softly) Yay. (Cut to Pinkie Pie, who sat next to an annoyed Lilly Blossom.) * Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Ooh! I have a question! * Mrs. Sprinkles: Yes, Ms. Pie? * Pinkie Pie: Are you gonna sort the class out based on who's a loser and who isn't? Is that why you have Crescent Belle, Pyrohoof, and Willowshy sitting together in a row? Because they're losers? (Most of the ponies in the room started laughing. Mrs. Sprinkles gives Pinkie a stern glare.) * Mrs. Sprinkles: You can look forward to a Saturday detention if you keep being disrespectful, Ms. Pie. Now be quiet so I can start the lesson. (now calmer) Now, Crescent Belle, are you familiar with inequalities? * Crescent Belle: Hmmm...I do, but I don't have better understanding of it. * Mrs. Sprinkles: That's all right. I'll do a thorough demonstration of it on the board. (to the rest of the class) I expect you all to pay close attention. We will have the test next week instead of tomorrow. --- skip to later. ~(Scene: Math classroom)~ (The class is already given a homework sheet.) * Mrs. Sprinkles: That is your homework. Get it done, or else. (The bell rings, and all the ponies exited the room.) ~(Scene: Sunshine High hallway)~ (Pinkie and Lily are at their lockers, chatting.) * Lily Blossom: That girl is just pathetic. She literally doesn't even know how to do inequalities. * Pinkie Pie: (laughs) I know, right? * Lily Blossom: Just...seriously? Can she not even do the simplest of things? (Meanwhile, somewhere on one part of the hallway, three ponies---two stallions and a mare---are talking with each other. The first stallion has an orange-yellow coat and red mane/tail; this is Balloon Pop. The other one looks gloomy. He has a green body and his black mane/tail is a short version of Willowshy's; this is Shadow Gloom. The mare has a yellow body and her orange mane/tail are done in tight curls. Her name is Gingerbella.) * Gingerbella: Guys! Pyrohoof and Willowshy are, like, friends with the new girl! * Balloon Pop: I saw her! She seems nice. I wonder what she's like. * Shadow Gloom: We should ask. I think we'll get along just fine. * Gingerbella: She's got nice hair and she's a unicorn, but it's weird she's not one of the popular girls. (Back to Pinkie and Lily. Now the rest of the group has shown up.) * Rarity: So, anypony have that Crescent Blob in their classes yet? * Lily Blossom: Me and Pinkie do. (sighs) Man, this school really did take pity on her. * Pinkie Pie: Yep. * Cherry Pie: Uh, where's Flamenco? * Rarity: I don't know, but he better not keep me waiting! (Said stallion wearing a bowtie shows up. Pinkish-violet coat and violet mane/tail with a white streak---this is Flamenco. He speaks in a slight Spanish accent.) * Flamenco: Why, I'd never keep you waiting, dear Rarity. You are my love, after all. * Rarity: Oooh. You do ''care for me. * '''Lily Blossom:' Uh, Flamenco. You, Pinkie, and I have the same Math class, too. * Rarity: (suddenly angry) So you do. You didn't talk to her, did you? * Flamenco: I have not! She was on the other side of the room, so it was impossible of me to even say some words to her. * Rarity: (now calm) Good. Now, everypony else. Why don't we go see dear Crescent before second period begins? * Twilight Sparkle: Don't need to. She's already heading this way. * Maryanne: And she's got a couple of friends with her. (Crescent, Willowshy, Pyrohoof, Balloon, Gingerbella, and Shadow stopped walking when the popular ponies turned to face them. All but Flamenco have devious smirks on their faces.) * Rarity: Well, well, well. It's great to see you again, new girl. * Crescent Belle: (annoyed) I have a name, you know. It's Crescent Belle. * Rarity: Right. So, like, what makes you think you can even do well in school? * Lily Blossom: Yeah, especially when you can't do inequalities right? * Cherry Pie: (laughs) Wait, what? You don't know how to do inequalities? * Pyrohoof: Oh, how would you know? Inequalities aren't supposed to be that easy! I bet you girls haven't tried to do it. * Crescent Belle: Cut me some slack, guys. I'm new here. It's not like I'm supposed to know all of this right away. * Twilight Sparkle: I highly doubt you're any smarter than me. I can solve them easily. * Pyrohoof: (angry) UGH! Now Twilight is the one I hate the most! * Rarity: Okay, girls. We're gonna leave now. The new girl is wasting our time. Come on. (The girls and Flamenco leave the scene.) * Balloon Pop: Ugh. Can you believe them? * Shadow Gloom: Yes. A bunch of annoying snobs. * Balloon Pop: So, guys! How was Math? * Crescent Belle: It was okay... (eyes narrowing) ...until Pinkie Pie opened her stupid mouth. * Willowshy: I know. What she said is just awful. * Crescent Belle: (smirking) Yeah. At least Mrs. Sprinkles threatened to give her a detention if she says things like that in her class again. (The six shared a laugh at that.) * Crescent Belle: I can't believe you guys are this nice to me. I mean, it's my first day at Sunshine High and already I've made lots of friends. Except...I don't know who my roommate is. * Gingerbella: Do you know his or her name? * Crescent Belle: No. * Shadow Gloom: What's your room number? * Crescent Belle: Room B-5. (Her five friends gasped.) * Crescent Belle: Is that bad? * Willowshy: Maybe. It's just...that's the same room Flamenco stays in. * Crescent Belle: (shocked) I...I'm Flamenco's roommate?! * Shadow Gloom: It would appear so. * Pyrohoof: Well, that's gonna stink. You better hope Rarity doesn't find out about this. * Crescent Belle: As long as none of us say a word, we'll be fine. So, what class you guys have next? (looks at her schedule) * Willowshy: I have Science next. * Gingerbella: Same here. * Shadow Gloom: Me too. * Crescent Belle: I have History. * Pyrohoof: No way! So do I! * Balloon Pop: And me too! Whoo! (hugs Crescent and Pyrohoof) Yeah! The History threesome! * Willowshy: You might not like the teacher there, Crescent. She's kind of...strict. * Crescent Belle: Please. I've dealt with strict teachers before. They don't scare me. * Balloon Pop: Are you sure? * Crescent Belle: Yep. * Balloon Pop: Oh, Crescent. I have an idea, guys. I don't know if you're up for it or if you are, but maybe on Saturday of this week, do you want to go town with us? * Crescent Belle: For reals? You bet I do! That's amazing! Thank you, Balloon Pop! I'd never thought I would make friends this fast and hang out on the weekends. * Gingerbella: Well, like, we can do lots of things. (The bell rings for second period to begin.) * Crescent Belle: Well, there's the bell. Come on, Balloon and Pyrohoof. (to Willowshy, Gingerbella, Shadow) See you three later! (Crescent, Balloon, and Pyrohoof walk off together to their second period class.) ~(Scene: History classroom)~ (All students have already seated; Flamenco, Crescent, Balloon, Pyrohoof are seated in a row next to each other. Their History teacher is Madame Dollops.) * Madame Dollops: All right, class. Since we have Crescent Belle joining us, you can all talk amongst each other. However, lessons will start in five minutes. (She goes to work on some papers sitting on her desk. Meanwhile, Cherry and Twilight are eyeing Crescent with devious smirks on their faces.) * Cherry Pie: I can't believe she already has some friends, and it's on her first day, too. Usually, when newbies come to this school, they never made friends on their first day. * Twilight Sparkle: Right. And look who's sitting next to her. Flamenco. * Cherry Pie: When I tell Rarity about this, she's gonna blow her top. (Meanwhile on the other side of the room sat two pegasi, a male and female. The stallion has a teal coat and vivid rainbow-colored mane/tail---Rainbow Surf. The female's rainbow-colored mane/tail looks more dull and her coat is white---Windy Rush.) * Windy Rush: Hey, bro. Look at that new girl over there. Isn't she weird? * Rainbow Surf: Hey, what's with that tone, sis? We shouldn't be making judgements on ponies we hardly knew. * Windy Rush: Yeah, but still. I bet Rarity's not gonna like it when she finds out her love is sitting with the newbie. * Rainbow Surf: Yep. She'll be burning with rage, brah. But...let's not make a big deal of that. She's in our class, and we shouldn't fuss over it. (Sitting a row in front of them is another mare/stallion pair, both Earth ponies wearing cowboy hats and speaking in Southern accents. The mare has an orange coat and red mane/tail tied by dark green bands---Clementine. The stallion has a red coat and a green mane/tail---Cortland.) * Clementine: Are y'all friends with the new girl? * Windy Rush: No, but those two stallions sitting next to her are. * Cortland: Well, the new girl seems nice. We should try to be friends with her. * Windy Rush: Seriously, Cortland? I'm the toughest girl in Sunshine High, so I gotta keep my reputation. That new girl's probably gonna ruin it for me! * Rainbow Surf: I'm with Cortland on this one, dudette. * Clementine: Eeeyup! I want to get to know the new girl myself. What's her name again? Crescent Belle, right? * Cortland: That's the name. (Cut to Crescent, looking a bit nervous and glancing at Flamenco every few seconds.) * Crescent Belle: "(What should I do? Should I talk to him? This is so awkward! He's just looking around and stuff! I mean, what should I do? Everypony else is talking. Maybe...I should make the first move? Whatever! Just say something! Anything! Just to break the silence between us! Uhhhh!...UHHHHH!!... AHHHHHH!!! JUST WHAT DO I BUCKING SAY?!?!)" (She turns her gaze to face Flamenco.) * Crescent Belle: Hi! I'm Crescent Belle! * Flamenco: Uh? Oh...hola. I'm Flamenco. * Crescent Belle: Aren't you...in my...you know, Math class earlier? * Flamenco: Oh, yes! I believe I was. * Crescent Belle: So...what are you guys...learning about right now? * Flamenco: Well, we just finished our last unit. Now we're moving on to the Elements of Harmony. Normally, it isn't something to be talking about in a school since it's a rather sensitive subject. * Crescent Belle: Really? * Flamenco: Yes, but we can only talk about it here. * Crescent Belle: Oh. Okay, thanks. I think it's really interesting. You know... * Flamenco: Very interesting... * Crescent Belle: So I heard...Rarity is your girlfriend. * Flamenco: Yes...she is. (Back to Cherry and Twilight. The two are not happy with what they saw.) * Twilight Sparkle: Cherry. Are you seeing what I'm seeing? * Cherry Pie: Yes. That Crescent girl is talking to Rarity's boyfriend. * Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I can't wait to tell Rarity about this. She will flip out on Crescent. * Cherry Pie: Yeah. (Both had a good laugh. Now their teacher speaks up.) * Madame Dollops: All right, class. Lessons will begin now. We are going to be learning about the Elements of Harmony. Now please understand that this is a very sensitive topic that should not be discussed anywhere outside this classroom. --- skip to later. * Madame Dollops: ...All right, class. That's all there is to know. (The bell rings for class to end.) * Madame Dollops: And there's the bell. Have a nice day, everypony. (All students are dismissed.) * Twilight Sparkle: Time to tell Rarity. (Both snickered as they leave the room.) ~(Scene: Sunshine High hallway)~ (Crescent, Willowshy, Gingerbella, Shadow, Pyrohoof, and Balloon gathered after class.) * Shadow Gloom: ...Wait. You sat next to Flamenco? * Gingerbella: Like, for realsies?! * Crescent Belle: Yeah, but I didn't choose to. * Pyrohoof: But still. Rarity cannot know! * Shadow Gloom: Did you talk to him? * Crescent Belle: Yes, but... (Her five friends stared wide-eyed at her.) * Balloon Pop: Nooooo...WAY! Do you know what you've done? * Crescent Belle: I didn't mean to! It's not like I want to do it. Everypony else was talking, and we were the only two in the room that aren't. I didn't know what to do. * Balloon Pop: Well, as long as nopony said a word...NOPONY! We'll be fine. * Crescent Belle: Just...what is Rarity gonna do? I mean, I know she'll be furious, but...what will happen? * Gingerbella: Well, since your new, we'll just fill you in. To put it simply...you should NOT make Rarity mad. * Willowshy: Yeah. There's no telling what horrible things she could do to you. * Crescent Belle: (groans) She's probably gonna kill me, isn't she? (Meanwhile with the popular girls, after everypony else has left...) * Rarity: ...WHAT?! * Twilight Sparkle: It's true. Cherry and I saw the whole thing. * Cherry Pie: Yep. They were definitely talking to each other. (The while unicorn starts to breathe heavily, a sign that she's getting furious. Her friends took one nervous step back.) * Pinkie Pie: Uh...Rarity? * Rarity: I hope her friends have already set up a funeral for her. Just you wait, girls. I have the ultimate plan. She'll be sorry she ever spoke to my love! I'll just pretend like I've never heard of such thing, and when Monday comes...goodbye, Crescent Belle. (All but Maryanne shared a laugh at this.) * Rarity: Oh, Maryanne. I know just how uncomfortable you are about this, but trust me. Crescent Belle is going to wish she never stepped hoof into this school. * Maryanne: I'm not uncomfortable about this. (pretends she approves) I just hope this plan of yours goes well. * Rarity: Good. --- To be continued...